Asmodai
First Name Asmodai Last Name ~N/A~ IMVU Name SaphiraAlexandrite 'Nicknames' Nicknames depend on the body that she is in for the time. The black haired Elf- Esmerelda Age Appearance: mid 20s Actual date of birth: unknown Gender Demonic: More female Esmerelda: Female 'Height' Demonic: 5'7 Esmerelda: 5' 11 'Weight' Demonic: Varies Esmerelda: 110 pounds 'Blood type' N/A 'Behaviour/Personality' She’s very relaxed, calm and apathetic about things, though can be very sly and cautious about the words she uses. Overall, carries a very nonchalant mood towards things, regardless of how serious they may be. Can be very cocky towards others in regards to her appearance and her opinion towards other people, though this is not to be misconstrued with your regular one-track-minded individual, she’s just stands strong to her words. Has a habit of either crossing her arms underneath her bust, and/or leans on things when conversing. She does, however, tend to have mood swings, in that she doesn’t take well to being talked down to, coupled by the fact that certain phrases and conversational topics can serve as triggers for these mood swings to erupt, resulting in her lashing out, physically, be it on others, objects, or even herself, emphasized by tearing her own flesh-suit (which would be her current host body). Can also be much forked tongue, in terms of making deals, in that she is persuasive and tends to show a bit of a love for gambling, be it at her own risk or at the expense of others. Again, she doesn’t take much seriously, even towards matters of importance, be it important to her or important to others. However, she can be a rather sore individual about things; such as not taking too kindly to being rejected by others. Rejection often leads to her coming off as a sharp tongued individual towards those foolish enough to decline her advances. 'Clan & Rank' No clan nor rank. 'What district do you live in?' District 2, within her Escorting building. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Her occupation, in a blunt sense of it, would be Wheeling and Dealing. She is a dealer in the form of making contracts with individuals who experience physical form of desire, overly coined as “love”, but in all reality, and let’s get serious here folks, it’s plain out lust for another person’s bod. She specializes in physical changes, emotional changes to a specific person or another, being able to perfect certain aspects of an individual, like making them equal, in the sense of having a charm, or a pheromone, or gaining a talent, or increasing one’s attributes and/or capabilities, but these are the under the rug sort of deals, unless she likes you, then she’ll get you underthumb and make a deal with you and make sure you ruin your body. To the public eye, she runs an escort club named “Cupiditas”, which she runs with a sense of business is business, though she will stand up for her girls at times if the case may require. 'Fighting Style' Muy Thai 'Weapon of Choice' Her Gentically enlarge spiders within her establishment. Allies/Enemies 'Allies' 'Enemies' *Her siblings ( The other sins) 'Background' Sin Demon Background: A Demon born not as the original Demon of Lust, but rather as the counterpart for the actual Demon of Lust but given the title and rank as well as responsibilities equivalent to the original Demon of Lust, Asmodai is the female counterpart of the Demon Prince of Lust, Asmodeus. Asmodai however was not created by Asmodeus, but rather from Satan, the Lord of the Abyss and the realms of Hell itself. Asmodai was created in response to the extremely lacking work ethic of Asmodeus, a sort of “Replica” that served the purpose of picking up the slack on Asmodeus’s part. Though being the “replica” of the real thing was not taken so well within Hell, thus she eventually came upon the surface realm, the world of the living; Earth, to get away from the harassment and lack of respect for the amount of work she did on Satan’s behalf for Asmodeus’s sake. Upon entering Earth, she became aware of a Sin Demon’s greatest power; forming contracts with humans in exchange for favors or the soul of the damnable fool. Once finally having her first body, she set up her “business” for the purpose of screwing over more humans, bargaining their bodies or souls in order to continue her residency upon Earth. Esmeralda (current host body): Was in love with a prince, but at the same time, she was never truly noticed by him due to her appearance and her own lack of social ranking. To resolve this, she came to the demon Asmodai, making a deal with her. Asmodai struck a deal with her, saying “If you can win over the love of your life with the new body and social standing within thirty days, nothing shall be taken, no collateral, nothing. You win. But if he doesn’t fall in love with you in thirty days, you forfeit your body to me.” Esmeralda then went to try and win over the prince with her new body, but before Esmeralda could even hope to gain his attention let alone curry favor with the prince, Asmodai had donned one of her previous host bodies and won over the Prince’s heart with skills and talents that came naturally to the Demon of Lust. When the timer rang, Asmodai came to Esemeralda, toting the fair prince wrapped around her finger, and claimed the fruits of the labor that was their deal; Esmeralda’s body. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairwoman Nakayama (talk) 23:29, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 18:52, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:RPC Category:Demons